falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El predicador
|modspecial = |nivel = 1 |habilidades = |derivado = |baseid = |refid = }} |contenido2 = |contenido3 = |contenido4 = |contenido5 = |contenido6 = del gran gusano gordo!|sonido=FO3 ElPredicador MuchosÁrboles.ogg}} |contenido7 = |contenido8 = |contenido9 = |contenido10 = |contenido11 = |contenido12 = |contenido13 = }} El predicadorFallout 3 Guía de Estrategia Oficial (llamado habitante del Yermo en el juego) es un habitante enloquecido de Seward Square en el año 2277. Trasfondo El predicador está parado en el segundo piso de un edificio en un callejón al oeste del Complejo de los Ranger en Seward Square. Ha montado unos altavoces y desde allí se dedica a predicar sandeces sin sentido a cualquiera que pueda oírlo. Despotrica sobre el apocalipsis, el sol, su dolor de cabeza y un gusano maligno que planea destruir. El callejón donde se encuentra el predicador está plagado de explosivos, 5 minas de fragmentación y 5 minibombas nucleares que se detonarán si el Trotamundos Solitario trata de acercarse a su posición. El Trotamundos Solitario podrá hablar con un rehén (otro habitante del Yermo) que se encuentra en el extremo este del callejón acerca del callejón con trampas y el predicador. Interacciones con el personaje jugador Visión general Otras interacciones * El Trotamundos Solitario puede hablar con el rehén y, con 1 punto de Carisma, convencerlo para que enfrente al predicador. El habitante del Yermo enfrentará al predicador, tras lo cual ambos morirán por la explosión de las bombas y el Trotamundos Solitario obtendrá Karma negativo. * Hablar con el rehén una vez que el predicador haya muerto (asumiendo que fue asesinado antes de que pudiera desencadenar el evento de la explosión) resultará en un comentario acerca de cuán tranquilo está todo. Sin embargo, seguirá en el mismo lugar, ya que no hay forma de "liberar" al rehén. * Una vez que el predicador es asesinado, el rehén inmediatamente comentará: "De buena nos hemos librado" o "Mejor él que yo". Inventario Notas * Si el Trotamundos Solitario maira al Predicador cuando éste se detona, le saluda con la mano. * El personaje jugador puede subir a la posición elevada donde se encuentra el predicador apilando barriles u otros objetos. Pero no hay nada de valor en el lugar. * Incluso quitando todas las minas y minibombas nucleares, el acercarse al predicador causará una explosión masiva, ya que el evento está programado. * Parece tener algún tipo de conocimiento sobre Oasis. * Su cadáver tiene una oreja, sugiriendo que es un personaje "bueno", aunque matarlo no afecta al Karma. * Albóndiga no activa la explosión programada. Haciendo que sea fácil recuperar todas las minibombas nucleares sin usar un Sigilante. * El habitante del Yermo afirma que no puede salir de ahí porque la detonación lo mataría, a pesar de que está fuera del área de la explosión, y que simplemente puede tomar una calle diferente que no es visible para el predicador. Citas notables | | | | | del gran gusano gordo!|sonido=FO3 ElPredicador MuchosÁrboles.ogg}} | | | | | | | }} Apariciones El predicador solo aparece en Fallout 3. Referencias Galería Preacher_preaching.jpg|El predicador Preacher reaching out to his community.jpg|El predicador difundiendo su mensaje a la comunidad FO3 Seward Square blast in the booby-trapped alley.jpg Preacher hostage.jpg|El predicador y su rehén FO3 Seward Square hellfire.jpg|Armagedón en Seward Square FO3_Seward_Square_Armageddon.jpg de:Der Prediger en:The Preacher ru:Обитатель пустошей (проповедник) Categoría:Personajes humanos de Fallout 3